When He Came Home
by MyChemicalRmance
Summary: Finally, after two long years, Hiccup is coming back. He had to move after his dad got transferred to Norway because of his job in the Navy. I can't wait to see him again, he is my best friend after all. Ok, I admit I may have the tiniest of crushes on him. but that stays between you and me, got it. MODERN AU (rewrite of one of my previous stories)
1. Chapter 1

I am so exited! Hiccup comes home today... Ahhhhhh. I haven't seen him in two years and that is actually a lot longer than I thought it was. Especially without my best friend.

His dad was transferred to Norway for his job and wouldn't leave little 16 year old hiccup with me, my mom and my baby sister, Cami. I can see why, I'm not the best behaved with my constant detentions (I may or may not have slight anger issues).

Most people can't understand why we get along so well, I'm a jock and he's a nerd. By nerd, I mean if you asked for an explanation of one, you would probably describe Hiccup. 5'5", scrawny, weak, funny cut auburn hair, a shit ton of freckles, round kinda chubby face and big, bright, pretty green eyes. Oh and he was constantly beat up.

Where as I was popular, despite my lack of people skills. It helps being 5'7", well I'm now 5'8", skinny but muscular, golden blonde hair, clear skin and my favourite thing about me my blue eyes, or ocean as Snotlout likes to call them. Snotlout... Yuck.

The main reason no one understands is because many people haven't taken the time to get to know him, he has always been marked as awkward and weird. Really, he just has a different perspective on life and is always overlooked or underestimated. Knowing eachother since we were three is probably a factor as well.

Anyway back on track. It's currently 1:15, in the morning, and I'm heading to Hiccups. We used to sneak to each others houses ALL the time and climb in each others windows. It wasn't unusual for our parents to wake up and find an extra kid in the house.

I may or may not have an itty bitty crush on him, but that stays between you and me, got it.

OK, so I'm outside Hiccup's house now. I am so freaking nervous. Why? I don't get nervous, am I sick or something?

Ugh, this is annoying me. It doesn't help I haven't talked to him in a month. We could only talk once every month because of phone bills and being in another country and all that.

Your probably thinking, why not talk on Facebook and all that other electronic mumbo jumbo? Nope, too mainstream. Oh, and hiccups too sarcastic to talk to without hearing his voice.

Wait, his windows open. Aww, he must of known I would come. Am I that prediclable to him?

I climb up to Hiccup's open window and look inside... and there's PJs on his bed for me. He knew I'd come. Yup, he knows me way too well. Wait till tomorrow morning Hicc, I'll prove you wrong and just keep throwing surprises at you.

I climb in the window and look at hiccup all tucked up in bed. Knees brought up to his chest, pillow clutched over his head. Oof, my crush just slapped me in the face. He looks so cute, like a little puppy curled up and hiding his face with his pillows and arms (did I just say that?).

Ok, I'm going to stop looking, just put the PJs on and get in bed.

I do that and I'm out like a light before I know it.

* * *

Ugh, it's bright in hear. What time is it?

08:07

Wow, that's the earliest I woken up all summer and that's kind of unlike me. I'm a bit of an early bird.

I look beside me... And Hiccup is gone.

Why did he wake up so early? And where is he? Ooooo, a note.

_I'm out with toothless_ (his huge, black Great Dane. I don't know how someone as tiny as Hiccup can handle him) _and Dad's at work. Don't do anything stupid. Hicc xx_

I'm kinda disappointed Hiccup isn't here, now I have to wait even longer to see him. I look around his room. It doesn't look the same because it's filled with boxes.

Oh well... looks like it's snooping time. Don't judge, he's my best friend, I can do what I want.

Ok... Clothes, boring. Books, yuck. Awards, now that's what I'm talking about.

Now when I opened this box I expected boring educational merit bull but no. It turns out little Hicc has really taken to sport. Ok, I knew he started some sort of biking but I didn't know he was actually good... wait no, freaking awesome at it. Not that I'm jealous or anything, you know. Especially since Hiccup is now, apparently, insanely smart AND athletically talented. This must be some joke he's pulling.

There's news paper clippings, medals and trophies, even the cute mini ones (there I go saying 'cute' again).

Yawn... I'm tiered again. Back to bed.

I'm drifting and drifting.

DING!

Damn, so close. But on the upside it looks like Hiccup forgot his phone.

Message from... an Elsa? Looks like there might be something he missed out the last time we talked. Nah. I also can't read it, too bad Hicc speaks fluent Norwegian and I don't. Did I mention before he was born in Norway and lived there until he was five AND spoke Norwegian before English? I guess not.

DING! Message from... a Jack. Wow, Hicc must be popular. That's new.

I'm so mad at him right now. Not getting to talk to him in a month and then leaving me alone to just wait if I wake up. He should watch out, I can kick-ass. That's why I'm black belt in karate.

Fact: Hiccup uses the same password for everything, no matter what.

Ok, there is nothing I can read on this thing. Aha, I found his photos photos.

Arg, this tells me nothing. All of these are pretty, Norwegian landscapes. Wait I take that back there's one picture.

And it's one of those stupid pictures of the bottom of people's faces. None of which are hiccup. How do I know this, you may ask? Well for starters, one is a girl with platinum blonde hair, one dude is really pale and has snake bites and the other dude doesn't have enough freckles and has one of those attractive, squared, angular jaw lines.

Oh well, I guess I'll just sleep till Hicc comes back.

And I'm going, I'm going, I'm gone.

* * *

Uch, what woke me up?

Yuck, what is licking my face?

Wait, there's something licking my face. Toothless. That means Hiccup is home.

Speaking of which, where is he?

I am just about to get up when the door opens. Yes, I get to see Hiccup after two long fu... That's not Hicc.

Holy crap, that is one sexy stranger. WAIT, what am I saying, there is an intruder. Ok, breathe.

The intruder is looking through one of the boxes and damn, does he have nice shoulders. Argh, don't let that distract you. I creep to the end of the bed and get ready to pounce. All I need to do is wait for him to stand, jump, knock him down and then pin him. Simple.

He's standing up. 3, 2, 1 and... Oh no mid-jump he turned around.

I crash into him... And he doesn't fall. _What the hec_? And now I have my legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. Im trying not to think about the strong hands on my ass that are holding me up.

This is the point when I look at his face. He's hot. Has one of those attractive, squared, angular jaw, some freckles (like the dude in the picture) and pretty green eyes, just like Hiccups.

Holy shit, it's Hiccup. This is unexpected.

"Hey Astrid, this, um, isn't the welcome I was expecting." Then he laughs awkwardly. This is beyond awkward.

"Oh my gods, Hiccup. I'm so sorry. I didn't, you know, recognise you." I say and hiccup looks at me, confused.

"What?" He says, as if he doesn't know.

"Hahaha! Gods, it's like you don't know your hot. _Please_ don't tell me I said that out loud." And I scrunch my eyes shut. This is now awkward AND embarrassing. It doesn't help that I have just realised I'm still have my limbs wrapped around him, pulled flush against him, all up in his face.

Oh and HIS HANDS ARE STILL ON MY ASS!

"Hahaha, I have never seen you blush before." AND NOW IM BLUSHING! I DONT BLUSH! "Anyways, I've been running and I'm hungry. So, wanna get dressed and we'll go out to get food?"

He takes the supportive hands off my butt and I start to fall. So I hold on _tighter,_ which makes this even MORE awkward.

"Wow, Astrid, I know you missed me but... _Really."_

"Oh, right." I unwrap my legs and slowly drop them, expecting them to reach the floor. But no, Hiccup just has to be _really_ tall now. And I'm now dangling... off of Hiccup.

Why do I keep making this worse for myself? He's usually the one that messes up and makes a fool of himself, not me.

I let go of his neck, dropping to the ground... And dragging my body against his. Gods, and I thought this couldn't get worse.

I step away, my face feels like it's about to be burned off. Is this what blushing feels like because I hate it.

I step back and I can see all of him now. He was rubbing his neck, his cheeks were pink and he was looking at me weirdly. Oh gods, I can make out a six-pack through his shirt. Look somewhere else, Astrid, gain your head again. He's your best friend for Oden's sake.

"So... Um... I'll leave you to change." He says, awkwardly. This is my fault, what is _wrong_ with me?

"Um... Yeah." I say, still blushing. Have I turned into Bashful or something?

He turns and leaves, with toothless in trail and me staring at his endless, toned legs and ass. No, bad Astrid, just look away, shut the door and get changed.

It's only Hiccup. Sweet, innocent, sarcastic, awkward, clumsy, nerdy Hiccup.

But I know my stupid, little crush is going to kill me.

**A/N**

**HEY EVERYBODY**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I WORKED HARD TO SORT OUT THE KINKS AND TRYED MY BEST TO MEET THE REQUESTS AND MEET MY CRITERIA FROM MY HINTS AND TIPS THAT YOU GUYS GAVE ME.****I MIGHT KEEP THIS A ONE SHOT OR, IF YOU GUYS WANT, I'LL ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**DON'T FORGET THIS IS A RE-WRITE OF A STORY I STARTED ABOUT A WEEK AND A HALF AGO. SO IF YOU'VE READ ONE NEARLY THE SAME BUT IN SHORTER CHAPTERS AND AN INCOMPLETE STORY. OH AND THE SAME NAME. DONT SAY I COPIED BECAUSE THATS ALSO MINE. I MIGHT DELETE IT, I DONT KNOW.**

**LEAVE REVIEWS AND BE HARSH IF YOU WANNA. **

**J **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, first day of senior year. I have been waiting for this for two years.

And now I really wish I wasn't here.

I was hyped up. No, I am hyped up, Hicc is a lot less uptight now. But that's not my point. Hiccup has... changed. Many would say for the better, especially for the eyes. That there is my problem.

Yesterday when we went to breakfast all I could think about was how his arms flexed when he moved them, how the light made his jaw sharper or how... NO! Clear your head Astrid, it's only Hiccup. I bet it's my mind playing tricks on me.

Yeah, Hicc doesn't look like that, it's just my imagination.

"Ahhh." How did my locker close by its self.

"Astrid," oh it's just Ruffnut, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Plastering on a smile for my wacky friend.

"Well, let's see. You've been staring into your locker for five minutes,-"

"I was thinking."

"-looking lovingly at a maths book."

"I have found a new found love in algebra."

"To the point of nearly drooling." Oh no, I should've known. Where there's a Ruffnut, there's a Tuffnut. They're practically joined at the hip. Neither can know what's going on in my head. Besides, the same thing will go through Ruff's head very soon.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Fishlegs, not Fishlegs. He is actually smart enough to figure it out, if they tell him.

"We were just observing Astrid who's drooling, lovingly over 'algebra'." Ruff is officially added to my kill list.

"Hmm, symptoms of love." Another to add to the list. "Interesting, especially since-."

"So, babe, you've finally realised your deeply in love with me." Snotlout... Yuck. As if his presence isn't bad enough, he put his arm around my waist. I try to shake him off but it didn't work, he just snakes his arm around me again. I know it's hopeless, he's like a leech.

He's already on my kill list, if your wondering.

"Nope, it interesting as she has never acted like this before." Is Fishlegs looking at me... knowingly. This isn't good, if he doesn't shut up now... "And Hiccup came back two days ago." Great, now I have to add him to my kill list and I liked Fishlegs.

How could I let this happen, I'm usually good at hiding my feelings, they haven't managed to figure it out before. I'm usually not one to get lost in my thoughts, I'm screwed.

"What if I was fantasising about the cinnamon pancakes from IHOP I had yesterday while catching up with him." Partly true.

"Haha, funny babe. And Fishlegs, how could someone as perfect as Astrid go for someone like scrawny, little Hiccup?" Only if he knew.

"Oh sweet mama."

"Ruffnut, what are you-" she grabs my chin and turns my face to look at, guess who! Hiccup. Looks like it wasn't my imagination.

"Who the hell is that?" Trust Snotlout to get jealous. I guess if I was a dude, I would be to. Gods, he looks angry. His face is now twisting more and more as all the girls in the hall way start whispering, fixing their hair and make-up, accentuating their cleavage, boobs and butts. Could they be more obvious? Do they have dignity?

"I think we should stop staring, he looks uncomfortable." Fishlegs is now off of my kill list and also has a point. He's trying to avoid eye contact and trying to make himself looks small and blend. Too bad that won't work considering he's, I don't know, OVER 6" TALL AND GORGEOUS!

"Aww, it's like he doesn't know he's hot." Wise words Ruffnut, took them right out of my mouth

"No, the smug bastard just wants attention!" Ok, now I can't breathe. Snotlout may be 5"4' but damn, he's strong.

"Snotlout... Hurting... Me." Now I'm getting dizzy.

"Sorry babe." Unwinding his arm from me. Oh thank the gods. I should probably call Hicc over and save him from the needy, desperate girls who have gathered around him.

"Hiccup, over here." He find the source of my voice and then starts pushing through the pawing girls to get to us. Well, there's my good deed for the day.

Now my friends wouldn't have admitted to missing Hiccup but they are now frantically looking around for our old resident nerd. Except, obviously, he's not there and there eyes land on mr. Hot-stuff who's walking towards us.

"Morning," and he smiles at us. Man, I love his smile. His front two teeth that are slightly gaped and bigger than the rest of his teeth. It's cu... NO, stop it, get your head in place and answer him.

"Sup, Hicc. Whacha got first?" Good answer. Self five!

"Woah woah! Hiccup?" Snotlout sounds even angrier now, shit!

Wait what am I worried about? I spent the whole of yesterday drooling over how muscular he had become. Hiccup could kick Lout's ass. Let's also not forget that hiccup is about 10" taller than Lout, added bonus.

"Hahaha is this some joke or have I hit my head to many times?" Tuff says while ruff walks up to Hicc. He looks freaked out. I don't blame him, Ruff is now inspecting and FEELING UP his arm muscles. I want to do that! Wait, what? Don't get side tracked, Astrid!

He's trying to swat her away, phew. "Um... No. It's me and stop staring."

I punch Snot, to stop him glaring, and Tuff, to stop him gawking.

"Hey Hiccup. Lookin' good." I'm not impressed Ruff. Oh and well done, now Hicc looks terrified.

Fishlegs pulls Hiccup into a bear hug, thus pulling him away from Ruff. I love Fishlegs

"I missed you so much! I haven't had an intelligent conversation in two years!" Thanks, dude, your about to be put on my list again. AND HICCUP LAUGHS AT THIS, he's close to being on the list himself, he should watch it.

"Ugh... What class do you have?" I ask after Hicc is freed from Fishlegs' grip. I'm becoming impatient now. I hope he doesn't have gym. Please don't say gym.

"Haha, calm down. I have gym, you?" And he ruffles my hair. I'm screwed, I really am.

"Same." And fake smile.

* * *

Gym was bad. Terrible, even.

I'm usually awesome at sport, especially volleyball. Which was what we were playing.

But no, today I was awful. We were put in teams randomly by Mr. Bunnymund, our gym teacher.

And Hiccup was in mine.

But my luck doesn't end there. YAY! (Note the sarcasm)

I couldn't stop looking at him. He was mesmerising. The way his calf muscles rippled when he moved around the court, how you could see the well formed 'v' shape when he jumped to spike the ball. I could go on.

He was amazing and I wasn't. He distracted me AND made me feel inferior at my specialty sport.

It also turns out I share FIVE other classes with him. We also sit together... in all of them.

Don't think I forgot about Ruff trying to... 'get closer' to him.

Snotlout glaring at him through jealously.

All the rest of the girls acted like Ruff. The rest of the boys acted like they didn't care but I know they did.

Tuff and Fishlegs, luckily, didn't give two shits. I love those two.

Overall, today was awful.

This is what the rest of my year will be like.

Kill. Me. Now.

**A/N**

**HEY HEY**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. SCHOOL HAS BEEN AWFUL!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU LOKE THIS CHAPTER JUST AS MUCH. **

**REMEMBER, BE HARSH WITH THE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT TO**

**TILL NEXT TIME**

**J**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I HAVE GOTTEN SOME REVIEWS AND PMS SAYING THAT ASTRID IS A BIT OC.**

**I MADE HER DIFFERENT FOR A REASON AS SHE DOESN'T HAVE DRAGONS COMING AT HER EVERY NIGHT, SO EVEN THOUGH SHE IS TOUGH, SHE ISN'T AS TOUGH.**

**I ALSO WANTED TO BRING OUT THE MORE JOKEY SIDE OF HER THAT YOU SEE DURING HTTYD 2. I WANTED HER TO ARGUE WITH HERSELF ALOT AS YOU CAN SEE IN HER FACE IN THE MOVIES SHE IS ADDING UP THE PROS AND CONS AND GOING THROUGH THE MOTIONS IN HER MIND. ESPECIALLY WHEN IT CAME TO HICCUP.**

**I HOPE THAT CLEARS THINGS UP. I WANTED TO MAKE HER HOW SHE WOULD BE IN NORMAL, MODERN CIRCUMSTANCES.**

**SO, NO MORE OC STUFF. OTHER THAN THAT BE AS MEAN AS YOU WANT!**

**ENJOY,**

**J**

Two months

I've survived that long. Im proud of myself. I'm also getting good at containing myself around him. No more awkward staring for me, nearly.

That I'm not proud of but I can't help it. He is enjoyable to look at.

I've accepted that there is no way of blocking the feelings I have for my clumsy best friend.

Yep, he's still clumsy. That's not a good thing as it just adds to the cuteness and is one of the things I loved about him before he... grew up.

He's bolder now. He even stood up for me against Lout, who used to beat the crap out of Him. But no he stood tall, literally, even when Lout challenged him to a fight.

Which Hicc won.

After knocking Lout out cold.

With one punch.

It was _awesome_.

I only have two problems left.

One is Ruffnut and Fishlegs have figured out that I have a 'small' crush on 'Mr Hotstuff', as Ruff has taken to calling him. They keep pushing me towards him. It's not helping.

They will nudge me into him or something immature like that. I will fall into him. And what do I always feel. Muscle, rock hard muscle. We will then laugh it off. He will carry on, unbothered, and I will blush, like I seem to be doing a lot lately.

I hate it. They are both at the top of my kill list.

The second is that I think Hiccup is catching on. Mr Totally Oblivious is actually catching on to the looks and nudges. I'm not helping with the stalker-ish staring and avoiding sleeping over at his. He will come to mine AND I WILL PANICK AND ACT AWKWARD. Ugh... I'm turning in to Hiccup... old Hiccup.

I know he thinks I'm acting weird.

Anyway... I'm heading to The Cove. It's hidden in the forest that grows on the outskirts of Berk, so not many people know about it.

There is a lake there and in going swimming, with Ruff, Tuff, Lout, Fish and, guess who, Hiccup, before it gets too cold.

Why the sport where he has to be shirtless?

In fact he's walking beside me while I'm lost in my thoughts, looking at me weird as I'm usually talking or I'm planning some scheme to piss of Snot, while he is telling me it's a bad idea.

I'm not really helping myself right now, am I?

"Are you going to say anything? Your kinda scaring me, are you sick?" And then feels my forehead.

"No, idiot, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." And swat his hand away.

"Well, are you gonna tell me or are you gonna stay all secretive, like you have been since I came back?" Damn, why does he have to be so blunt sometimes? And it annoys me that he knows just how to annoy me because I hate keeping secrets and lying. I'm being such a hypocrite.

He can also tell when I lie, _that_ annoys me. He knows how to read every emotion that crosses me. He can see straight through my reserved outer layer.

Obviously he hasn't been aquatinted to love. Wait, what? _Love_... Oh shit, I didn't.

"Just... school work and boy troubles." True, school is a bitch just now and Hiccup is of the male persuasion...

"Hmm... shop class, trig and you've fallen for my favourite cousin's charm." Ahh, he knows me too well and there's that sarcasm of his.

"Hahaha, yes, yes and, thankfully, no. Lout is just being a dick." Partly true, Lout has been a more annoying and persistent lately. But YOU'RE MY PROBLEM, ASSHOLE!

"I'll help you with that. Next time just ask instead of going all silent and spaced out on me." Why is he being such a good friend when I have been a bitch lately? He isn't helping me! Act like Snotlout or something Hiccup, help me here.

He has officially overtaken Fish and Ruff on my kill list.

We've arrived, thank god. Everyone else is there already there. We walk down and I take off my shirt and shorts. Don't worry I had a bikini on underneath.

Oh no, here come Ruff.

"Did you buy a new one? I've never seen it before." And she smirks.

"Yeah, you like it?" What's she going to say? Her eyes look down, shit.

"Love it, makes your boobs look fantastic!" She had to shout it. Really.

"Oh babe, buy it just for me?" Lout should watch it. One word from me and he could be faced with Hiccup again. You remember what happened, right? If not, pay more attention.

"Never, Snotlout. How many times do I have to tell you NO!?" Does every word I say enter one of his ears and go straight out the other?

"Whatever babe, you love me really." And he winks... yuck.

"Ugh... Snotlout, shut it." Thank you Tuff. She turns to look at something behind me. "You gonna take that off and show us what you got, Mr Hotstuff?"

Oh my god, she's talking to Hiccup. I look at him and he's gone bright red from his new nickname. He still doesn't know he's gorgeous.

"Yeah, off with the shirt, Haddock." Was that me that said that? Ruff will never let me hear the end of it, after that. Hicc goes even more red. I'm such a good friend.

Ruff seems to think my comment is hilarious and is bent over laughing, holding her stomach. Everyone is laughing. I'm such an idiot.

"Hiccup, I'm-" Hiccup stops me in my tracks by taking off his black, Twin Atlantic t-shirt.

He is now standing there in red, knee length trunks that are low slung on his hips. This seems to stop Ruff and Lout's laughter and they gawk at him.

I can see the rage bubbling in Lout, he is such a jealous, drama queen. But I can worry about that later.

Because my gods. I'm speechless. That is some chest he has. I get to actually see those beautiful abs in full instead of glimpses when he stretches or during gym. There is a line of hair from his belly button that leads in to his shorts. It's so intriguing

What is that feeling in my stomach? Its warm and fluttery. I hate it. And I'm being a perv looking in all the wrong places.

Get your head in the game, Astrid. Say something.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Now come on, lets have fun." Sling my arm around his shoulders or at least trying to. But before I do, I swear I saw him smirking at me.

...

Everyone has left now. Everyone except me and Hicc.

We're just sitting on the edge of the lake with our feet in the water.

I can't seem to get rid of that fluttery feeling in my stomach. I still hate it, it might even be worse than blushing.

Suddenly, 'Cell Mate' starts playing out of nowhere and Hicc stands to, I think, get his phone.

Yup, he is. It's one of his Norwegian friends. That's going to cost a fortune.

Oh, he sounds angry. You see him annoyed a lot but anger is something rare to see in Hiccup. What didn't he tell me? SPEAK ENGLISH! Or maybe I should lean Norwegian. He would like that, so there's an added bonus.

Now I sound like one of desperate girls trying to get his attention.

"What didn't you tell me?" I say as Hicc sits down again.

"It's this chick called Heather. I went out with her for nine months, I think." He looks a little sad. Shit, I'm not good at comforting people.

"But your upset because you're apart?" Please, no. Oh gods, no.

"Nope, trying to get me to forgive her. I caught her fucking this guy called Hans, who was going out with Elsa's sister." Elsa, one of Hicc's new best friends, seen a picture of her. She's a pretty, platinum blonde but I'm not jealous, before you get any ideas. She is dating Hiccup's other best friend, Jack. "That was five months ago. I'm over it and her, she is just a manipulative bitch."

Oh, I want to give this bint a piece of my mind, so I steal his phone.

"Astrid, no. Don't. Calm down and give me the phone." I hope she knows English or she might think its an apology. She won't get that, Hicc can hold grudges. Bitch doesn't deserve it anyway.

He tries to grab the phone but I hold it away from him.

Mistake.

He leans in to grab it and I push him away. But he has hold of my hand. So when he is pushed on his back (he isn't really trying that hard because he knows it's hopeless) HE BRINGS ME WITH HIM.

I now have my chest against his and my legs either side of him. Then I have to go make it worse by sitting up and now I, Astrid Hofferson, am straddling Hiccup Haddock, in a bikini.

The fluttering feeling just got worse AND I'm blushing, could this get worse. Yes because it's all my fault.

Again!

Hey there's that song playing again. The phones ringing, what do I do?

"Astrid, give me the phone. Don't do what I know your gonna do." That's when I see the caller i.d.

Heather.

I'm gonna give her a piece of my... that's what he knew I would do. I really am that predictable to him. Humph.

I'll just answer it anyway.

"Hallo, Hiccup." Uch, her voice annoys me.

"Hey, Heather. Right?" Awesome innocent voice, Astrid. Hicc just raises an eyebrow at me.

"Ya um... Who are you?" Seriously, does she have to sound so... Seductive every time she speaks?

"Oh my gods, I'm Astrid. I bet Hicc told you all about me." I'm good at this dumb chick thing.

"He may have... Mentioned you once or twice. Why? Where is he? put him on the phone now!" Yeesh.

"Oh, I'm sitting on him. We just went swimming." Keeping up the act. Shit, I'm still sitting on him. "He was just telling me how much of a slut you are." I deadpanned. I can see Hiccup trying not to laugh.

It's as if he doesn't realise our current position.

"What! Umm... I mean, uhh..." Damn, I left the seductress speechless.

"You know what you did was wrong. You hurt my best friend and you don't deserve him. It's your fault! Yes, he may be slightly aggravating but that is what makes him who he is! You are just a low life bitch, going after a taken guy! When your taken! What's up with that?

"He is amazing, funny and fucking gorgeous! I love him so damn much and if you call or text again, I will fly all the way to Norway to kick your ass! Got it?" Phew, I'm out of breath. I needed that.

"Ya, sorry... Good bye." All sad and innocent now, huh. Guilt tripping won't work.

"Ok, see ya!" All sweet again. Problem solved. No more... Oh no.

I said I love him.

Out loud.

IN FRONT OF HIM.

My face is burning and the fluttery feeling is gone and has been replaced by churning. My palms are sweaty, I'm nervous. I'm never nervous.

I can't look at him. He probably has a look of pity or disgust on his face.

I start to get up but something wraps around my waist to sit me back down. Before I know it firm, warm lips are on mine.

Oh gods, kiss back, kiss back.

I place an arm round his neck and run a hand through his hair. It's so soft, like his kiss.

He pulls me flush against him as I tilt my head to deepen the kiss. Our lips move in sync, my body fits nicely with his, like we are made for each other.

Gods, I hate how he can turn me into such a sop with a simple gesture.

But I don't care right now, he is really good at this. No he is awesome at this.

The fluttery feeling is back but this time, I like it. It's grown on me.

It's just telling me how much I love and need him.

But now I know that he loves and needs me too.

**A/N 2**

**ME AGAIN**

**AWWW FINALY TOGETHER.**

**AND TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK, IM ON A ROLE.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHERE TO GO FROM HERE. SO THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST EVER CHAPTER :(**

**BUT DON'T WORRY. MY BUSY IMAGINATION WILL FIND TIME, AWAY FROM HOMEWORK, TO ENTERTAIN YOU GUYS.**

**I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A FEW IDEAS!**

**AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS KNOCKING AROUND IN THOSE HEADS OF YOURS BUT YOU CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO WRITE. JUST REVIEW THEM OR PM THEM TO ME. SUMMER IS CLOSE, I NEED SOMETHING TO DO WHEN IM BORED. **

**BUT I AM GOING TO ICELAND THIS MONTH AND MIGHT NOT HAVE TIME TO UPDATE OR POST ANYTHING FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE MY LAPTOP WITH ME AND I HATE WRITING AND TYPING WITH MY PHONE OR TABLET.**

**ANYWAY**

**THANKS AGAIN**

**J**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE (new)

HEY

ITS ME, AND I'M BACK!

SADLY I WILL NOT BE CONTINUEING THIS STORY, BUT I WILL BE CONTINUING ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES 'NO MATTER HOW BIG OR SMALL' AS WELL AS STARTING OTHER STORIES WHICH WILL MOST LIKELY ONE SHOTS.

THE FULL EXPLANATION OF WHY I LEFT FOR THE PAST TEN MONTHS WILL BE UP ON MY PROFILE SOON.

SORRY AND THANKS AGAIN

J


End file.
